The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine, in which the exhaust gases are passed via a catalytic converter, the exhaust lines from the individual cylinders being combined into a collecting line, from which two feed lines, in particular two feed lines with different cross sections lead to the catalytic converter. The distance between one of the feed lines and the catalytic converter is greater and this feed line can be shut off by means of a valve.